This invention relates to a carding machine which has at least one stationary carding segment cooperating with a roll (for example, the main carding cylinder) of the carding machine. The stationary carding segment has a carrier on which two carding elements are mounted which are situated serially as viewed in the direction of roll rotation. The clothing of the carding elements and the clothing of the roll cooperate with one another. The stationary carding segment is adjustable relative to the roll with which it cooperates. In a known arrangement of the above-outlined type, as disclosed in published European Application 0 144 607, a carding plate mounted on a carrier has at least two tooth fields which are arranged fixedly relative to one another. The carding plate may be adjusted as a whole so that the tooth fields do not need any individual adjustment. The tooth points of a tooth field may be arranged along an imaginary cylindrical surface whose radius approximately corresponds to that of the carding cylinder. As a result, the clothing of the stationary carding plate, on the one hand, and the cylinder clothing, on the other hand, are arranged parallel to one another. In case the distance between the facing clothings is increased or reduced, the ratio of the radii of curvature along which the clothings are arranged changes. As a disadvantageous result, the curvatures along which the clothing points are arranged change with respect to one another such that different distances between the facing clothings will appear. It is thus a drawback that the carding clearance changes such that the carding operation and the quality of the carded product are adversely affected. A purposeful adjustment to a desired carding gap cannot be effected by the known device.